Lance Reddick
and Lance Reddick's deaths in Oldboy (2013)]] Lance Reddick (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''The Siege'' (1998) [FBI Agent Floyd Rose]: Blown up in a mechanic's garage building when one of the Middle-Eastern terrorist suspects suddenly pulls out a grenade, blowing up Reddick and some of the other workers. We only see the aftermath of the explosion after Tony Shalhoub and Denzel Washington get up after ducking for cover. *''Oldboy (2013)'' [Daniel Newcombe]: Killed in a plane crash (off-screen), along with Ilfenesh Hadera, during the passage of time during Josh Brolin's captivity; we learn of their deaths from a newspaper article that Josh researches while trying to determine who kidnapped him. *''Faults'' (2014) [Mick]: Stabbed in the head (off-screen) by either Leland Orser or Mary Elizabeth Winstead; we learn of his death when Jon Gries discovers his body. His body is seen later on - along with Jon's - when Mary Elizabeth reenters the motel room. *''The Guest'' (2014) [Carver]: Stabbed by Dan Stevens (who first slashes open his arm, severing his brachial artery) in a hall of mirrors; he dies as Dan talks to him. His body is seen later when Maika Monroe discovers it. *'[[Monster Party (2018)|''Monster Party (2018)]]' [''Milo]: Shot in the head by Julian McMahon as Robin Tunney tries to stop him. His body is later seen again as Robin drags Diego Boneta's corpse next to his. TV Deaths *''Oz: Orpheus Descending (2001)'' [John Basil]: Stabbed to death by Seth Gilliam in Lance's cell (while he's working out) as Tom Ligon tries to protect him. He later dies in the prison infirmary and his body is later seen being zipped up in a body bag. (Thanks to Tal) *''Law & Order Criminal Intent: Probability (2003)'' [Jack Bernard]: Dies (off-screen) of gas asphyxiation from his kitchen stove. His body is shown when Vincent D'Onofrio and Kathryn Erbe enter his house with a search warrant. *''Lost: The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham (2009)'' [Matthew Abbadon]: Shot to death by Michael Emerson while Lance is talking to Terry O'Quinn. *''Tron: Uprising: Terminal (2013)'' [Cutler]: Falls to his death and exploded when Beck (voiced by Elijah Wood) is force to let him go when his attempts to save him from CLU's (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) repurposing failed. *''The Blacklist: Mako Tanida (No. 83) (2014)'' [The Cowboy]: Shot to death by Ryan Eggold shortly after being interrogated by him. *''Rick and Morty: Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender (2017)'' [Alan Rails]: Burst by Million Ants (Tom Kenny) when he forces all of the ants that make up his body into Lance's mouth. Video Game Deaths *''Quantum Break (2016)'' [Martin Hatch]: Lance's death occurs multiple points throughout the game depending on player choice on certain acts of the game. During Act 3, if the player makes the choice to have Aidan Gillen personally interrogate Shawn Ashmore, Lance gets shot by an off-screen sniper during a company gala. During Act 4, Lance has one death scene in the "Control" juncture from getting stabbed in the eye by Patrick Heusinger repeatedly. In Act 4's "Surrender" juncture, Lance gets killed once when Marshall Allman reactivates an automated defense system that lets him apparently get sucked in by the Chronon Field Regulator device, and dies a second time after being fatally shot by Brooke Nevin in self-defense. Regardless of the number of deaths Lance has suffered throughout the course of the game, he is still alive by the game's epilogue. Gallery Category:Actors Reddick, Lance Reddick, Lance Reddick, Lance Reddick, Lance Reddick, Lance Reddick, Lance Reddick, Lance Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Actors who died in Spike Lee Movies Category:Actors who died in Edward Zwick Movies Category:People who died in The Blacklistverse Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:People who died in Law & Order series Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Adam Wingard Movies Category:Death scenes by burst Category:Death scenes by insect Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Oz Cast Members Category:Deaths in Oz Category:Lost cast members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Fringe Cast Members Category:John Wick Cast Members Category:The West Wing Cast Members Category:The Wire cast members Category:Godzilla cast members Category:King Kong cast members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Criminal Intent Cast Members Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Deaths in The Blacklist Category:Bosch Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Ducktales